The inventive concept relates to data mask systems and methods of performing write operations incorporating a data masking function (or data mask methods). More particularly, the inventive concept relates to data mask systems and data mask methods, wherein the data masking is performed in relation to address bits otherwise not used during a write operation command.
In order to perform a data mask operation, conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) uses a method of separately assigning a data mask pin, or a method of using a data mask command before (i.e., separate from) a write command.
However, according to the methods of separately assigning a data mask pin, at least one of very limited double in-line memory module (DIMM) pins must be assigned as a data mask pin. This is a waste of very useful hardware resources within DIMMs. Also, according to the methods of using a separate data mask command before a write command, an additional command cycle is required. This wastes time.